


The starry Night

by Inmyword45



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmyword45/pseuds/Inmyword45
Summary: Ok, I've been looking for a fic that talks about the 7 super mario stars and I have never found any, so I proclaimed myself the one to do it.Kamek's intention was to kidnap those two children who would cause the fall of his kingdom, he never imagine that he would end up being the guardian of 7 children who supposedly would cause everything and all beings in the universe.Prophecies, secrets and truths will come to light for this particular group who are racing against the clock to stop their horrible fate.Sorry for the misspellings!
Relationships: Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 16





	1. I

He did it

Really did

He made it

He won

...

observing the two babies carefully placed in front of him, dozing peacefully without knowing that they would never meet their parents or that they would have a normal life, Kamek thought for a few seconds in a rational way.

...and now what?

At the time of taking the children, he had not thought much about what he would do with them afterwards, he only wanted to stop the children to prevent them from growing strong to overthrow them.

But now?

Now that it had done its job? That he had won?

He had no idea what to do.

For a time he had considered his options, considering them, accepting them and regretting them moments later.

Kill them? No, it is wasted potential that even he cannot ignore.

Give them to a servant to take care of? No, who knows they will be taught by a nobody.

Raise them yourself? God, no. I was busy enough with the young prince, thank you very much.

He ran a hand over his eyes, tired with everything that happened in the day.

What if Yoshi could have saved the babies?

He groaned, thinking those things now only added to his headache.

Deciding that he would release his thoughts first and relax for a while, he turned his tired body to the door of the room, gesturing vaguely to the guards at the door.

"Don't let anyone enter this room"

Without waiting for an answer, he rushed into his study, twisting his wand between his scaly fingers, nervous with his next course of action.

The prince slept in his room, the babies were the same, it was just him.

Faster than he thought he reached the studio doors, beautifully decorated with designs on the wood, waiting to be opened.

Entering slightly abruptly, Kamek rubbed his temples, trying in vain to ease the pain.

Could they be good playmates? The prince Bowser has been asking for a, ahem ahem, entourage to follow him and play with him, but the Magikoopa did not want to present them in case he had to get rid of the children in the future.

Sitting in the chair at the desk, Kamek buried his head in his arms, heaving a deep, heavy sigh.

"What the hell am I supposed to-OWW!"

He straightened up quickly after feeling a but falling hard on his head, leaving him slightly hurt.

"What the-?" staring at the ceiling, he envisioned a lonely crooked mantel gathering dust atop the wall hanging from its supports, having collapsed from old age.

Grunting, he leaned down from his spot to pick up the fallen object, before freezing in place.

On this floor there was a book, one very old because of its appearance, open in the middle showing yellow pages.

With the two newborn babies that he had just kidnapped.

...

Feeling surprisingly nervous all of a sudden, he took it carefully, as if afraid that the inanimate object would bite him, closing it to see its lid.

'The accurate and heavenly prophecies of Tiana. T. Koopa '

...

The silence seemed to last an eternity.

Until he blurted out a small, almost inaudible phrase.

"What mess did I get into?"


	2. II

"Why are they so small?" 

"They are still babies, your majesty, they will grow more" 

"Where are their shells?" 

"Well ... they're not koopas they're-" 

"What's wrong with their hair?" 

"Well, it's that his kind-" 

"They have an extra finger?" 

"well, actually-" 

"why-?" 

"Lord Bowser!" Kamek spoke a little louder, thus drawing the attention of the young prince "please, I do not have all the answers to your questions, the important thing is that these two children from now on will be your playmates, so you should get used to them"

The Koopa boy snorted and kicked his feet. 

"But Kamek! This is not what I wanted! I wanted someone to play with and do what I said, not some silly babies with extra fingers!" 

The magikoopa, seeing a tantrum approaching, desperately tried to calm the boy with the first thing that occurred to him. 

"B-but look your majesty! You are the only one who has friends not koopas! only the coolest child can have children of another so strange species! " 

It caught Bowser's attention. 

"... just the coolest?" 

"Of course! Just the coolest!" 

"..." 

Great, he had him thinking.

It was time for his escape. 

"Well, I'll leave them for now so you can get acquainted with them my lord, call one of the guards if you have any problems." 

Bowser didn't even acknowledge her presence when Kamek hurried out the door, absorbed in his own thoughts (which for a child of almost 4 years should not be many) looking at the babies.

Apparently they weren't killing each other, so he considered it a victory. 

Rushing to the study, Kamek audibly yawned rubbing his eyes wearily, not sleeping all night has its downsides, but it had been worth it. 

he had discovered very interesting things in the last eight hours. 

the book of prophecies that he had found had belonged to the royal magikoopa more than 700 years ago, who had the gift of seeing into the future. 

Even though all magikoopas owned that gift (which is why kamek had seen those two children overthrow their king in the future) Tiana. T. Koopa (her name) had perfected it to such an extent that he could accumulate centuries and centuries of knowledge to come, and that is what terrified him the most.

She had predicted the end of the universe. 

The book itself was written in ancient Koopa that even he couldn't decipher instantly, and considering his old age, magic could spoil the book. So, he took it upon himself to translate it slowly and tediously by hand. 

And what he's got so far made him almost have a heart attack.

"7 children with the power of the stars will be born from the house of 6 families.  
The monstrous prince of the firearm, the fierce man of brilliant gold, the twins of burning fire and powerful lightning, the pink princess of the kind heart, the king of the jungle with dark eyes and the little green with an insatiable appetite. They will rule the universe and turn the hands of destiny, all destined for greatness. "

This particular text is not that it upset him much, the following is the important thing.

"If souls are corrupted, the stars lose their brightness or the paths deviate, the universe and all its beings will beg for mercy"

...

They are not the words one would use to reassure someone

and it was only the first page!

Kamek stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall, too caught up in his thoughts.

What was he going to do?

They just told you that 7 people would destroy your grown-up universe, but now they are just babies.

What could he do?

Kill them to break the prophecy? Prevent them from meeting each other? do nothing?

...

No, he couldn't sit idly by.

The fate of the universe was in his hands, he could not fail now.

He would find these children, even if it took him his whole life, he would find them and ...

and ...

... well, he would think what to do along the way.

First step, translate the book and find out the whereabouts of the children, what they were and how he could take them, even if he didn't know what to do with them later, he needs to be in a safe place to think.

This should not be so hard.

"AHAAAAA !!!!!"

Never say never kamek, never say never.

Alarmed by the screams, he ran as fast as he could (cursing all the way for not having his broom) in the direction of the alarmed sound.

Only to find five guards in a hallway trying in vain to put out one of the many burning curtains as they were watched by three children, two of them being carried by the third, admiring the fire as if it were a work of art.

"See? You have to start from the bottom so that it goes up, otherwise it would break and fall immediately"

The two hat-wearing babies seemed to nod in understanding without taking their eyes off the fire, captivated.

And it was at that precise moment, when the curtain finally gave up the fire, that Kamek decided that from now on he could never have a normal life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, the ages will be like this:
> 
> -Bowser (3 almost 4 years old, he is the oldest for many reasons, they are all shown in games)
> 
> -Wario (3 years old, in yoshi's islan ds he and bowser argue, and he is seen standing on his feet, so he will be the second oldest)
> 
> -Mario and Luigi (2 years old, although they are still small, by the time they all get together they will be 2 years old)
> 
> -Peach (just over 1 year old, due to the pacifier he wears and his younger appearance)
> 
> -DK (almost 1 year, does not speak and does not give any indication of maturity, so he is the second youngest)
> 
> -Yoshi (not born, literally in yoshi's islan ds born after all the adventure, so he is the youngest of all)
> 
> I will try to stick to the chronology of all the games and their stories (including the confusing DKC chronology) and I will try not to create characters that have nothing to do with it (like made-up parents or that)
> 
> In this world, characters who get on badly with others (like Bowser and Mario or Wario with everyone in general) will obviously not hate each other in this world, although they may have a healthy friendly rivalry.
> 
> If you want bridge characters to appear, you can tell me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. III

He couldn't give up

He had to continue

He couldn't stop, not now

When that baby fell from the sky on the back of one of his friends, when they saw him looking at the horizon, the yoshis knew they had to help him, they knew they couldn't leave him.

What he did not understand is why they chose him to demonstrate in the fortress.

Throughout the entire journey, he had already suffered many blows and injuries, either being crushed by one of the strange walls that fell on you until he was pricked with those huge spiky balls.

He continued despite his pain, continued despite his brain begging him to stop, he continued despite everything.

But when he got to the last room, where he came face to face with that strange blue wizard, that's when things went downhill.

The magician had done something to that jumping round enemy (which, even for all the fruits in the world, Yoshi was unable to remember its name) to make it 10 times bigger than normal, with the sole objective of crushing it.

He had struggled, since it turns out that his eggs (which, contrary to popular belief, those eggs did not contain yoshis) made his pants drop little by little, something that did not go unnoticed by Yoshi.

One hit, it was just one more hit before his pants fell, when it happened.

As it aimed at the last egg in its arsenal, the creature had calculated its leap to land right on top of it, crushing it.

The baby flew out in a bubble, thank heaven for that, taking him away from the danger.

Yoshi wasn't so lucky.

After the first impact and, despite the pain, he stood up quickly and tried to reach the baby with his tongue, only to receive another blow from the creature, he could not even stand up for the third.

Lying on the ground terribly hurt, he watched helplessly as the magician's subordinates came down ready to take the baby, trying in vain to stand up, he had no choice but to be horrified while the creatures took the little one, moving away more and more not without first doing a cheeky mockery on his face.

and so ...

... and so ...

_________________________

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!"

"COVERED !!!"

"BEWARE OF MY TAIL !!!!"

"AHAAAAAAAA !!!!"

Kamek was about to strangle someone.

As I was hiding behind a long wooden table along with some of the koopas and shy guys (castle staff) out of harm's way, I reflected on what had happened over the past few weeks.

Translating the entire book had not been as easy as I had anticipated.

It turns out that when you try to translate a book that is over 500 years old, you may run into certain difficulties.

First, what had happened to him after reading the second page, resulting in that the meaning of the words had changed over the decades, so that when he had finished translating, all he had were a lot of nonsense words. Therefore, I also had to sit and read old koopa dictionaries to see exactly what they meant.

second, some endings had been so altered that the written word no longer even resembled the actual word, so kamek had to play to guess most of them or get close enough to make any sense.

and third, probably worst, is that the book was not even complete.

When he jumped from page three to page 25, he knew something was wrong.

Being such an old book, it was normal for some pages to come off or peel off the margins, so they were filed in perfectly organized boxes for future restoration.

Or so he had thought.

It turns out that the servants had understood that "organize them by handwriting" meant "throw them all into a box and forget about them"

So yes, I had to find each individual sheet of all the boxes in the library.

because, again, was this happening to him?

'because you kidnapped two babies who can destroy the universe'

of course, that's why.

"YIIIIIIIIJAAA !!!!"

From now on, Kamek would check whenever the chain chomp stables were closed.

He didn't even know how it had happened.

he had been looking for the happy pages of the book (which by the way, the only page that contained information about the children was the one that appeared on the twins) in the royal library, when little rumbles that were getting bigger and bigger began to play. ring out the door.

Confused, the magikoopa had looked at the door for a few seconds.

before hundreds of soldiers and servant emerged who were being chased by a chomp chains ...

... with three children on it.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE !!!!!" encouraged the young prince when he made the chomp crash into a series of shelves full of books, causing them to fly in all directions.

"Hee Hee Hee Hee !!!"

Their personalities weren't so marked yet, but from what Kamek could see, the one in red seemed to be the most outgoing and audas (if the great majority of disastrous in the last weeks that he had produced said something) and the green seemed to be the quieter and more intelligent of the two (he had found him in one of the engine rooms, observing the mechanism of one of them, besides that he was sure he could read) although both were always together and rarely separated.

Although he always asked questions as children under five years old had managed to tame an adult chomp, ride it and bring it to the fifth floor of a huge castle without anyone seeing them.

Groaning, Kamek rubbed his temples to calm himself, something that was quickly becoming a habit.

until something on his feet caught his eye.

It was a sheet of a book (which undoubtedly fell silent after the prince's shock) yellowish and with some dust.

but what really caught his attention was that on that same sheet there was a fairly detailed drawing of a baby, probably a girl, with short hair, a pacifier in his mouth and a crown on his head.

And he knew that crown

"The crown of the mushroom kingdom" he muttered under his breath.

Picking up the blade from the ground, ignoring the disastrous behind him, the magikoopa formed a pleased smile at his reptilian features.

Now, it was moving forward.

hopefully to a better destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the eggs that Yoshi makes after eating are not his children, in this story they are going to be a type of egg from which nothing comes out.
> 
> the eggs that do contain yoshi are cared for and kept by the parents (yes, plural) until the child is born.
> 
> It will be understood when the star child Yoshi is born.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. IV

Can I name them? "

Kamek looked up from the book he was restoring.

"Hmm?" he asked curious.

"if I can name them"

"To who?"

"to the babies of course"

Kamek blinked at this.

The four of them, Kamek Bowser and the twins, had been working in the library (well, the kamek worked, the kids played roughly with the boxes full of old leaves) while they waited for the chefs to call them for dinner.

Until one of the prince's events caught his attention.

"Name them?" He asked something dubious "that ... is not something I had in mind"

Babies were growing terribly fast, one moment they couldn't even keep their eyes open and the next they were already learning to walk, and the more they learned, the more likely they were to cause problems.

He had had to start giving them suitable clothing, because despite the heat of the dark lands, he had discovered the hard way that constant exposure to cold stone floors without a layer of scales to protect their feet could be life-threatening, especially for growing children. .

He had reached a point where not even the prince could carry them by weight, in addition to that their little bodies wanted to walk alone through the long corridors of the castle, so they had no choice but to start leaving them. Walk alone.

I gave it another month before they started running.

"So can I or not?"

Kamek came back to reality.

When the young prince asked before doing anything, it meant that whatever he wanted was serious, even if the answer is negative, he would do it anyway.

And from the way she was looking at him with that inpatient look, there wasn't much time left to answer.

"I guess ... it wouldn't hurt ..."

Although he knew that if he named them he would become too fond of them, he couldn't call them baby 1 and baby 2 forever, even that might make the prince feel calmer from now on.

Bowser smiled in a way that could be considered adorable, his black eyes sparkling with joy and his barely fanged mouth opening slightly.

"Oh yeah! I'll give you the best names!"

Of course, not even a thank you.

The koopa ran to the place where the twins were playing (the one in red crumpled up some old newspapers while the one in green tried to make his brother stop) happier than ever.

"I'm going to name them!" He proudly declared to the children, who seemed curious "hmm, what could it be ...?"

Kamek watched from his funny spot for a few seconds, before returning to his work.

the progress of the book was slow but steady, he had discovered another sheet that undoubtedly contained valuable information, but there was a small problem.

The blade was broken

Not only partially broken, but three quarters of the information including the image was gone, leaving only a small portion of text that, when translated, gave a location and little else.

And the part of the image that had been saved, strangely seemed to be a hat with the letter W.

Being very busy planning a visit to the mushroom kingdom, obviously for 'political' issues to give his blessings to the princess without 'bad intentions' who could not take care of the investigation of that mysterious being, so he had sent his toadies to They will see what exactly was in that location in order to inform his of the news .

It was slow and extremely tedious, but it was something.

"I can't call you Lettuce, it's gross!"

Abruptly coming out of his thoughts, the magikoopa returned to reality and the conversation that three babies were currently having.

"Hmm" Bowser's little claws scraped the ground impatiently "What can I call them ..."

Kamek couldn't help but laugh, the face of concentration on the prince's youthful traits looked absolutely ridiculous.

"It has to be a cool name to represent my fellow players" Bowser looked away thinking deeply "You can call yourself Maximus, or Morton! I've always liked the name Morton"

The baby in red wrinkled his face and stammered in discontent.

"Well, no Morton" said the young koopa rolling his eyes "do you have any better ideas?"

The green baby screamed at this, taking the newspaper he was destroying from his brother's hands and pointing to a name on the cover

"What kind of man is Jumpman? He's horrible!" the prince said a little scandalized.

The baby in green laughed and shook his head (another indication to kamek that this baby is smarter than he seems) and pointed to the name on the cover again.

"Mario?" asked the young prince scratching the back of his head "Good enough for me, do you like it?"

The baby in red (or Mario from now on) let out a little cry of pleasure.

"Okay, Mario is" Bowser agreed with a nod "although I don't know why to call him for a man who defeated a giant monkey"

The newly baptized Mario laughed.

"What about you, greenie? What would you like?" the prince asked the second baby, who shrugged and looked away.

"Gha!" yelled Mario pointing to what appeared to be an open black book with a black heart engraved on it.

"hmmm" Bowser analyzed it for a few seconds, as if deciding if it was good or not "Luigi huh, I like it, what do you think?"

the one in green smiled

"It is decided then" the prince finally concluded "from now on, it will be Mario and Luigi"

The newly named babies spun around, happy to be named.

Kamek, who had been quiet throughout the entire process, smiled softly at the scene in front of him, happy to see the prince and the bab- Mario and Luigi.

Meanwhile, very, very far from there ...

Three red creatures watched the bag in front of them with curiosity and concern.

"We should return it" said the first.

"And go against the kamek master's orders? No way" denied the one holding the bag flatly.

"He said 'look', don't 'take'"

"Of course not! His words were 'find the baby in that hat and take it'"

"'And look at it' silly. Surely your parents already realized that it is missing"

"Are you completely sure he said just look at him?"

"Emmm ..."

"Ha! And then the fool is me"

"They are both stupid" they all looked at the infant's face between insecure and austere "what do we do now?"

"..."

"..."

"Well ... there's a 50 percent chance they'll take it, right?"

"Besides, we already got here, we can't go back now, right?"

the three looked at each other.

they had a bad feeling about this.


	5. V

This was downright insulting.

Things had not turned out as he expected

It would not be easy to enter the princess's rooms. Despite the fact that the Mushroom Kingdom's military strength was poor, they were outnumbered by a mere sorcerer.

The mushroom kingdom was a relatively new kingdom compared to the koopa (it arose more or less 300 years ago compared to the more than 1500 of the koopas) as a strange mutation of a type of magic mushroom, which even now is not fully evolved with its multiple unconscious variants.

But this princess didn't look like those useless toads.

It turns out that, against all Ponostics, the koopas did not have the best reputation within the castle walls (which, in their humble opinion, was incredibly fragile and could be easily knocked down with a well calculated cannonball or even lifted off the ground with simple chains without much effort) and they had belittled and fired the moment they had, explaining anything resulted in a waste of time.

Kamek had been furious as soon as he had practically been thrown into the street, how dare they treat him like that?

Although his intentions were not very, ahem ahem, good, they did not know it and therefore had no right to treat him like this. He may not be part of the royal family, but the dark lands were under his rule until the young prince is old enough to take office, so technically what they had just done was an insult to his name and his nation. .

Not only had they missed a possible political and commercial alliance with a kingdom where magic was the fifth element of nature, they had an almost impeccable military force and a mining industry that was increasingly making more and more wealth, but this action could finance taken as an act of war and the rulers would have condemned their nation to a reign of terror and despair.

In a perfect world, kamek would have already called his troops, he would have smashed the castle into pieces and who knows, he could even receive seizure of the lands, but he refrained from doing so.

He had not come for a business with the kings.

He had not come to start a war.

He had come for the princess.

Yes, 'come for the princess' wasn't the best term one would use, but he was running out of options.

Thanks to the magikoopa being always prepared, he summoned his flying broom and set off in the direction of the forest, making them believe that he had gone resentful where he came from and giving them a false sense of security.

Seeing the princess in broad daylight would be stupid, even more so with her sudden arrival, so she had to wait for the perfect moment to attack.

Then, accommodating himself as best he could in one of the treetops, the koopa waited happily ignorant of what was happening in his castle and that his life, for the second time in a row, would change radically.

______________________

Kamek's instructions had been precise and detailed, perfect for a child of almost four years to understand without much difficulty.

'Stay in your room with the twins'

Simple instructions.

And, good koopa prince that he was, he sent them out for a spin and did whatever he wanted.

The terror trio (affectionately nicknamed that by the castle's inhabitants) were on another mission of utmost importance in order to make life even more impossible for the cleaning staff.

This time it was simple, Mario and Luigi would cry calling the attention of the guards (that infernal sound could be VERY stressful) while Bowser stole some cookies from the kitchen, a taste that the three shared with passion.

The first phases of his plan had been a success, the guards immediately came to the lamentable cries of the babies trying to calm them.

Bowser rubbed his hands in anticipation, already able to taste those cookies.

three. . .

The koopa wagged its inpatient tail.

two. . .

He got into racing position ready to go at any moment.

One. . .

There was little left and soon those cookies would be in his clutches.

GO !!!

"MASTER KAMEK !!!!"

The sudden scream behind him made him lose his consent and look in that direction, causing his delicate and calculated balance to lose and stumble out of hiding, falling in bruises on his shell.

Three toadies flew at full speed carrying a sack that seemed quite heavy, without seeing the tantrum prince balancing on the central spine of his shell.

The boy swayed several times before sitting on his backside, blinking a few seconds to prosecute what had just happened.

"MASTER KAMEK !!! WE HAVE IT! WE HAVE IT!"

The twins, who had stopped crying after the shock, approached the prince, who was still sitting on the ground, at a shaky pace to check if their friend was okay.

And of course, it wasn't.

Tears of anger and frustration filled Bowser's eyes.

It was not fair! His plan was going so well until these guys had to show up and ruin everything! He couldn't believe he had failed!

"It's all your fault!" he yelled as he leaped to his feet at the minions of his caretaker, beginning to literally blow smoke from his mouth.

Those minions seemed to have finally noticed the presence of their prince and his companions (who also looked at them with an angry look as if saying 'I'm going to kill you!' on the part of Mario and 'you better have a good explanation' on the part of luigi) and they soon joined one point with another to realize what that they had done.

"P-prince Bowser" shouted the one in the middle, who was holding the bag, before lowering and bowing before him, the others were not long in following him.

"Your majesty, please-"

"Do you know what you guys did ?!" yelled the koopa in a squeaky voice "you just ruined a master plan! I'm going to fry you more than cheap cheap fries!"

All three of them began to shake immediately, knowing that the prince was more than capable of doing what he was promising.

"W-we so sory your majesty! P-please don't fry us! We were looking for Master Kamek to give him something very-"

It was at that moment that whatever that package was decided to move at last, making irregular lumps in the fabric.

The three children lost total interest in the death threats, focusing their curious eyes on the thing inside the package.

"What is that?" asked the brincipe pricking the bag with his claw.

"This? Emm" the toadie looked to his companions for help "is a Kamek master's business, nothing special really, just a-"

"I want to see it"

The minions almost fell at the declaration.

"B-but he doesn't even know what is it!"

"What does it matter? He's alive and I want to see him. Give me that bag."

"We really should look for master kam-"

"Give it to me"

"But-"

"Kamek isn't even here!" he yelled finally showing his fangs "he said he had to go out and do not know what, so I'm in charge! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

The toadies trembled even more, even the guards (who were still somewhat dazed after the failed robbery attempt) jumped a bit at the tone.

The creatures in red needed no more persuasion than that, quickly dropping the bag in front of their master's feet.

"Of course, your evil! Here you go, enjoy it!"

After saying that, he escaped as fast as he could, being followed closely by the other two, although the children could not care less.

Bowser looked at the bag with curiosity for a few seconds, which the twins took to take a closer look at the object that was still moving, before taking the knot that restrained it and gently tugging on it.

When the cloth finally fell, revealing its contents, the guards felt mixed feelings of awe and despair.

For everything they want the most, not another one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the comment that told me that it had repeated chapters (I'm still something new in this and had not noticed) sorry for the inconvenience dear readers.
> 
> And thanks for the comment!


	6. VI

This is it.

It was time to act.

It had been what seemed like years until the members of the castle turned off the lights, all resting quietly in their beds without imagining what would happen next.

Kamek took this as an invitation to approach the great palace and start looking for weak points that he could take advantage of to enter the castle.

He knew that, being very close to royalty, royal babies were incredibly protected from every angle imaginable. Shortly after he was born, Prince Bowser did not sleep in his room with no less than four high-ranking guards guarding his room, today security was lowered a bit (mainly because the prince burned everyone saying he was a big boy and does not need protection) but did not dissolve as willingly.

What Kamek was trying to say was that, despite his experience, he knew that entering the castle would not be easy, much less the princess's room.

Sure, if he had decided to enter through the door or some other entrance.

. . .if it weren't for that lonely, open balcony in one of the towers.

Not believing that the toads could be so foolish, he cautiously approached the imposing structure, glancing slightly inside the room.

Two white curtains that danced with the night wind inviting him to see a small but refined piece.

A cot.

. . . were they serious?

Let's see, not that he was complaining, but couldn't the toads have put a little more security in the castle? that is, did they even care about who would be their future queen?

Either they trusted people too much, or they were really stupider than he thought.

Landing smoothly on the balcony floor, he approached the crib (trying not to make too much noise in the process) and observed the occupant of it.

His eyes widened a little.

She was. . .

Was. . .

Exactly the same as the drawing.

. . .He knew he shouldn't be so surprised but. . .

The same short hair, the same small crown, the same chubby body and even the same pacifier, even the pacifier they were right!

'the pink princess of the kind heart'

Tiana's exact words.

He hoped that, in this case, he was not mistaken.

Kamek wasn't sure what to do next, although his plan was originally to make sure it was the right baby, he wasn't sure what to do about it now that I check.

That if, he will not take it too.

Of course not, he had enough with three.

But what if she turns evil like the prophecy said?

Technically, the prophecy never specified that she would turn evil, just-

What if she got hurt? What about the others? Are you sure that if she is not where she can be watched she will grow in the right way so as not to destroy the worlds?

. . .

. . .

. . . is it possible to hate yourself?

With a low groan full of resignation, Kamek took care of the girl who was sleeping in the crib and pistoned back to the balcony.

He didn't have the slightest idea of how to care for female creatures, nor was he entirely sure if he should even introduce her to the young prince and his friends (not friends! Playmates!), But he was sure that, somehow or another, he would regret this.

The night air crashed back into the koopa's body, feeling surprisingly damp.

Light and almost inperseptible raindrops began to fall on his body, flowing like rivers on his clothes until they completely disappeared in a wet spot with a fine trail behind him.

The princess shuddered slightly in her sleep, almost waking up when her face was slightly wet with the first hints of a storm in her kingdom, but she decided to snuggle more deeply into the warmth that surrounded her.

She would grow in grace and beauty, but believing that she is little more than a commoner. The act that Kamek committed would have many repercussions in the future, some good, some bad, and some so unpredictable that it is impossible to determine if they would be beneficial in the future.

That night, the fragile thread that linked a princess to her kingdom was severed.

But, curiously, it was replaced by six other golden threads.

"I promise you Mr. Toadsworth, I heard a very strange noise"

"Don't worry young man, it sure wasn't-"

The lights in the room came on and two figures emerged from the previously closed door, no doubt with the intention of checking the baby who was currently sleeping in their arms.

Oh no

He stepped deeper into the shadows and contracted slightly, making sure his body wasn't seen enough to be recognized, but he wasn't fast enough to cover the princess before the aforementioned two entered the room.

The first was a vast standard toad in white robes and armed with a spear, no doubt a guard.

The other, on the other hand, dressed more elegantly and attracted more attention. He was wearing a very bright scarlet vest, with yellow details that in his opinion looked ridiculous.  
A large brown mustache sat on his face, specifically the same brown as the moles on his head.

Kamek also remembered that he was the one who denied him the entrance to the castle and threw him out into the street.

Both toads had froze for a second staring at the empty crib, as if they didn't believe their eyes, before frantically looking around finding her without much trouble in his arms.

They both made panicked faces immediately, paling almost as much as a boo.

"Still!" yelled the nameless guard pointing his spear at him trying to sound threatening, but those efforts failed the moment he started to shake like a leaf.

He certainly hadn't been in a situation like this.

Despite the circumstances, Kamek formed a terrifying and cruel smile on his lips when he remembered the humiliation he had experienced by these creatures, and now it seemed that they would start crying at any moment.

This is what he called poetic justice.

"Say goodbye to your princess" he said changing his shrill voice for a much deeper one to avoid recognition "because you will never see her alive again"

"NO!"

He couldn't use his ecoba and he knew it, it was just luck that he always had a plan B.

The drops began to fall faster and the thunder began to be heard in the distance, a perfect climate for the act that was about to be committed.

Securing his hold on the princess, who began to retreat uncomfortably both by the dark lights in the room and the aforementioned thunder, kamek channeled his magic and deepened his concentration on returning to the koopa castle.

It was a second after he disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, but not before hearing the scream that in another scenario would be heartbreaking, but for him it was irritating.

"PRINCESS!"

_____________

He landed unsteady in the confines of his room, reeling slightly for the now crying baby in his arms.

Individual teleportation was simple, but it was difficult when more than one living being accompanied him.

His first reaction was to check the girl for injuries or malformations due to the abrupt change, but he found nothing other than the initial shock.

Gently bouncing the baby down, Kamek sat on his bed analyzing what he had done today.

He had kidnapped a princess.

A princess.

This was not only an act of war, but a death sentence on his entire kingdom.

If the allies of the mushroom kingdom found out that the koopa slept. . . only the gods knew what would become of them.

They would not stop searching until they found her, either alive or. . .

His most sadistic thoughts began to arise.

He would have to make them believe that she had died, it was the only way to leave them alone. The current clothes of the girl with a little blood would do the trick, they would quickly give up on that track.

Nor could they tell the princess that she is, indeed, a princess. An origin could easily be invented for her, even for the twins, to ensure her permanent loyalty to the kingdom.

Oh my, he was already thinking about the future.

Well, despite not knowing very well what he was doing, he already had three of the seven star children, 'The princess in pink' and 'The twins of fire and lightning' (although Kamek still did not fully understand what they had to do with it these last two with Mario and Luigi), so he only had four left.

. . . Speaking of which, how would the reconnaissance mission that he authorized for the cropped image have gone?

Kamek got out of bed, still bouncing the girl (who was still crying) and left his rooms in search of the three toadies he had sent.

Although it was not even three minutes walking that I knew something was wrong.

The corridors were deserted and very dirty, it almost looked like an abandoned castle. The decorations were still in place, but he noticed that the silver candlesticks and the gold and bronze frames had completely disappeared, almost as if they had been stolen.

Kamek knew that it was impossible that they had been robbed (whoever wanted to enter the castle was probably sleeping peacefully in the dungeons awaiting trial) and that the lack of personnel was due to the time. Yes, it was late, but not so late that there was no one, and still the guards should be making their night rounds.

Surprised but not panicky (with the terrible trio running through the castle anything was possible) he looked for the toadies in their bedrooms.

They weren't there.

He looked for them in his office, thinking that they might have waited there.

Nor were they.

With his patience running out faster and faster, he began pacing the castle from end to end in search of any sign of life, only to know that he was not alone.

The princess (he should stop thinking of her as 'princess' if he did not want to be discovered) would not stop crying (a migraine guaranteed for tomorrow), things were still lacking each time being more noticeable and there was no sign of any koopa nearby.

Sure, until he pass the kitchen.

This, mysteriously, was the only lighted room on the floor, besides a slight noise coming from there.

Fearing the worst, Kamek drew his wand (just in case) and advanced with baby in hand to the now threatening door.

Opening it, what he saw left him with mixed feelings.

First, three children were sitting on a huge, no, gigantic pile of hot, crunchy cookies cheerfully gobbling them up along with a glass (and in the case of the twins, bottles) of milk that was surely lukewarm.

Second, cooks, guards, and servants ran back and forth with cookie dough on industrial-size trays, covered head to toe in sugar, flour and egg.

And third, all the missing items from the hallways were piled up on the floor and small piles randomly placed around the kitchen, including a large number of keys, coins, and kitchen utensils.

"Oh, hey Kamek" said Bowser from the top of the cookie mountain "what's up"

"Y-young master" he said with a broken voice, now without hearing the princess's cries (GIRL! The girl's cries!) "W-what happened here?"

"Well" the boy took another cookie and began to eat it as he spoke, not concerned about his manners "we wanted to have a welcome party with cookies, but there were no cookies, so I asked them to make cookies. But since they didn't make them fast, I made more come to do them "

"Welcome party?" he repeated feeling very foolish at the moment "But what about the things in the hallways? Why bring them?"

"Oh, the new one likes shiny things" he replied without giving much thought as he continued to swallow cookies "it seemed a little weird to us at first, but he can do some very cool tricks with his magnet, so we let him have things"

"The new one?" Kamek was getting more nervous with each word from the prince "what's new one?"

It was when he noticed that, hidden by a pile of sweet masses, was the same cap of the image that he had given to his men of reference, before a head with crumbs on his face came out, wearing that same cap.

The child in question was big, much bigger than Mario and Luigi were (when looking at them together and comparing them, it was undeniable that this new individual was a little more fed) with a pink nose that was also quite prominent, some incredibly developed teeth for someone her age and small dark eyes and pointed ears. His light brown hair was seeping through the yellow cap with a big W on it.

Said child looked at him with a look between cautious and bored before going back to whatever he was doing up there (he seemed to be talking to Mario, but at this point not even he could tell what was happening in this place)

"Came a while ago, we gave him a tour of the castle and he took the things. It wasn't my fault this time" Bowser stopped momentarily in his sugar heist upon hearing the crying in Kamek's arms, concentrating on the squeaky creature " What is that?"

Now all the babies (including "The new one") and the servants looked at the princess who until now was in a second plane with curiosity and fear.

"Umm" he couldn't regret it now, not after what he did. So he gathered himself up, puffed out his chest and spoke "She, Prince Bowser, is your new playmate"

Mario, Luigi and Bowser's eyes lit up, even the new boy opened his eyes at this.

The others could only moan, some even began to cry.

Kamek only knew that tonight he had three toadies to strangle.


	7. VII

There was silence ...

Too quiet ...

A good half hour had passed since he took the children and removed him from public view, silently taking them to the youth prince's room.

But now? They seemed to be in some kind of trande as they looked at the girl.

The terrible trio was mostly calm (which was extremely strange for these three) and with respect to the new ...

Kamek took the opportunity to study it.

He seemed to be a bit taller than the twins, but that could be because he could be older than Mario and Luigi.

Whether he was able to communicate was unknown to Kamek, but he was seen to be mostly healthy and able to walk, a point the princess was still unable to realize.

His personality seemed to be something ... shall we say ... mischievous. He had resisted all the change since he wanted to keep all the castle's silverware, in addition to the fact that that magnet of his was much more powerful than he had anticipated.

The current look of boredom on his face did not look good. At first he seemed interested in the baby, but you can see that he got bored. Furthermore, his curiosity towards Her Majesty's multiple toys were alarming enough for him.

Without the full page it was impossible to determine if the new one (goddesses, I would have to name him too) was or was not a star child, but he trusted his instincts and Tiana (even though she was long dead) to find out that its due time.

Therefore, Kamek already had four (one to verify) star children and only three were missing.

"Why?"

The prince's sudden question caught the magikoopa's attention.

"Why what, my lord?"

"Why a girl?" Bowser turned to look at the wizard with an angry look on his face, his little black eyes burning with anger "I don't want a girl, take her back where she came from"

Kamek sighed tiredly.

"You don't like your new playmate Prince Bowser?"

"It's a girl"

"Yes?"

"Girls are weak"

Kamek rubbed his temples

"You would be surprised how capable some girls can be, Your Majesty, they can be very strong"

"I don't care, I don't like it, I like twins because they're fun. And the new one can stay too, but I don't want girls."

Kamek resisted the urge to hit his head on the wall.

The last thing he needs was this.

He knew that this situation was getting out of hand, he knew that his lies could not be sustained for much longer, now less with the arrival of not one if not two new babies.

Kamek took a few steps around the three children and sat down on the prince's soft bed, taking the girl on his way, who had finally stopped crying, settling into a more comfortable position.

He gently patted the bed at his side in silent invitation, smiling condescendingly.

It was time for a very serious conversation.

The twins, who have been quiet and calm throughout the whole thing, immediately ran to the seat next to the person who was quickly becoming their father figure, still watching the child curiously.

Bowser was more skeptical, crossing his arms in an attempted tantrum, but quickly gave up when he didn't see Kamek with the intention of changing or debating more.

The new one, who had watched the scene in silence, turned slowly and tried to escape unnoticed, not really wanting to talk deeply with perfect strangers.

"As this is going to be your home from now on, you will also want to hear this" Kamek said calmly.

Freezing in place and with a small growl, the baby in the yellow cap stomped to the bed and sat on it with a big leap, landing at the opposite end and crossing his arms in a "cool boy" position.

Kamek sighed, not believing that he would have this conversation with anything more and nothing less than children.

"The truth, Lord Bowser" began the magikoopa with a tired expression "is that I lied to you"

Elsewhere, very, very far ...

there they were again!

They were in heaven again!

He sat down in his crib gently trying not to make a noise.

For a long time, so long that he could not even remember well, three small but bright points in the sky lit up his island.

He could barely remember anything in reality, he only remembered his papa, his island and his grandparents, but curiously the bright spots had earned a place in his heart.

They were not like the gigantic light that his family called 'sun', that light could be either very hot or very cold, plus it hurt a lot if you tried to look at it.

But these little points of light were pretty, calm, and cute to look at, something he loved to do every night.

The loud snore of the animal in a nearby hammock brought him out of his thoughts.

Papa and Grandpa were worrying so much that he would sleep most of the time while they were awake. But it wasn't his fault! The bright spots did not come out with the gigantic light, while they slept it was the only way he could see them!

Turning his gaze to the nearby window, he immediately noticed something he hadn't seen before.

The three bright spots were no longer three, but five.

He blinked for a few seconds without understanding.

What? There had been three for a long time, how now are there more?

These new ones didn't shine as brightly as their predecessors, but they had that something ... that something that he loved.

That feeling that everything would be fine, that it didn't matter that he would be safe while those points in the sky shone, a feeling that he belonged somewhere beyond this island.

Deciding that he liked this new change quite a bit, the little baby reached for the bars of his crib in an attempt to get even closer to the bright spots.

Maybe one day, he could meet those points ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long! here I leave the new chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm very new to this, and it's my first story and all, but I'm so excited!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
